బ ర క గ అవ
by Najix
Summary: ‘Will you fight with us?’ he had asked that one lonely night, a long time ago. ‘Or will you stick with all of them?’ Serenity soon found herself breaking away from the herd. Multicross.


Title: బ్రేకింగ్ అవి (Breaking Away)

Author: BhaviSaKa

Rating: T (rating liable to change)

Warnings: Violence. Gore in later chapters. Not too much romance, maybe. Hetero/Homosexual Relationships. If that doesn't flow with you, there's a conveniently placed back button on the top of your browser.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story, except for the plot. Even then, it's a product of my creepy ass imaginations. So... © 2009 My Brain? -shrugs- Anyway, I own _nothing_. Don't sue. It's a waste of your time.

Author's Notes At The Bottom...

* * *

Chapter One: The prologue

Summary: _'Will you fight with us?' he had asked that one lonely night, a long time ago. 'Or will you stick with all of them?' Serenity soon found herself breaking away from the herd._ Multicross.

* * *

Serenity had thought she had a normal life, minus the Messiah and the 'savior of the universe' parts. But, she always thought she had a relatively good idea of what was right and wrong, what she couldn't and shouldn't do, and had a hard grip on reality. Then she met him. To say that her world was scrambled would be an understatement. All of a sudden left was right, and up was down, and north was south, east was west, black wasn't black anymore and white was no longer white, and all of a sudden in the middle there was grey.

_'Will you fight with us?' he had asked that one lonely night, far too long ago, on a small cliff overlooking the rest of the moon. 'Or will you stick with the others?'_

She didn't know what to say then, because she had duties to do, expectations to fulfill, and she had walked away. Far away from his sad gaze, gloom hanging over her like a veil.

As she went back to her life, she couldn't help but wonder what it would've been like if she'd gone with him that day. Days passed, weeks, and she regretted what she had said to him that day.

_'I can't,' she whispered. 'There's so much I have to do, and I want too but…'_

He shushed her then, feeling no need to hear anymore.

_'If you really wanted to go,' he told her, with sorrow in his eyes. 'You wouldn't even be thinking about them.'_

She wondered, months later, if there was hope that she could go back. Those around her noticed her change, her sorrowful expressions, and the way she would stare off into space as they trained. They had thought nothing of it then, except a few worried glances here and there. She would stay, they had thought.

However, Serenity found herself breaking away from the herd.

Packing up only the necessities, she had waved goodbye to the Palace, her home, and took off. Days of travel, she reached her destination, the place where she had met him.

And he was there waiting.

_'Welcome back,' he said with a smile, and after many months away from his voice, she rushed up to embrace him._

She was home at last.

She traveled with them, and it was awkward at first; all these new people to meet and befriend. Soon she was surrounded in them, their sadness, their joy, and everything else.

It all started one night in the middle of a dark forest. Beginning to rest from the evening, on their way to a small village not far from them, Serenity decided to go fetch firewood. Far away from the encampment, she was ambushed by Spider Demons.

She cursed herself then, for forgetting her scepter with the others, and mentally prepared herself to die by the spiders' hands. Of course, right before they could eat her alive, she was rescued. The only sound in the clearing except for the heavy breathing of the spiders was a shuriken whistling through the wind. Cutting one in half, the young ninja girl soon appeared. With her came the caped male, his gun shining in the moonlight.

Serenity began to see her comrades in a new light, realizing that they weren't just traveling companions anymore, but friends. Far away from her old home, she had found a place within these foreign people, and she was happy again.

She took comfort in her rather dysfunctional family. There was Valentine's silence, the fact that he never made small talk, but was always there if she needed quiet. Heero's supposedly cold gaze, which was always laced with some warmth. Shuichi's humming, because he always sang to himself. L's odd habits, and the way Light would always reprimand him; of course, he'd never listen to him. Draco's mild haughtiness, even though they all knew he was just acting, Even Yuffie's constant babble, which annoyed Serenity sometimes, but it was soothing to hear when she needed someone to talk to her.

They traveled on, fighting enemies, gaining knowledge, power, and loving every minute of it. Even if Sephiroth was a vengeful bastard when he wanted to be. And Chaos was always by her side, forever, always, when she needed it, even when she didn't, though that was almost never. Serenity was finally happy, and she realized all that she had been missing when she was at the Palace. All was well in her life, thus far.

However, in her former home, controversies broke out, with seemingly no solutions. People fought, the kingdom was in chaos. With the loss of her daughter, the Queen couldn't control the subjects, who began to think of her as an unfit leader. And then Beryl came; the evil witch from the south. Queen Selenity sent out her scouts, inners and outers. But Beryl didn't come alone; she came with everything that was bad in the Universe. Even with all the power Queen Selenity had disposed at her fingertips, Beryl won. And it seemed all was lost.

With that, the Queen sent out messengers to search for her daughter. But they came back empty-handed. They couldn't find either, because she didn't want to be found. Until a fateful day when the girl heard a small band of villagers talking about the battles in the local market.

As soon as Serenity and her friends had heard about the news, they rushed in the direction of the Kingdom. They were too late. The Queen had already sent out the soldiers to fight, and they were losing. She saw all her friends fall, one by one. There was nothing she could do to stop them from leaving her, their foes were simply too strong, and they were unprepared.

But with the last of her power, the Queen retrieved the spirits of those who had been lost, but even as she lay dying, Selenity still had bitterness in her heart, over those who had taken her daughter away. And with that, she sent them far away from each other, multiple dimensions apart, as a means of revenge, hoping that they would never, ever meet. Then, she sent her daughter and the Prince of the Earth, to the lone planet floating in the distance. Together, she thought, they could rebuild the great empire. With them, she sent the two guardians, Artemis and Luna, to train her daughter when she awoke. Finally, with a small laugh, the Queen was dead.

A thousand years into the future, Usagi Tsukino woke up and was late for school.

* * *

Sorry if it sounded vague and the shortness. It was like 2 and a half pages. -sucker for short chapters- .. I'm not sure if I'm particularly proud. .... Hm, maybe if I think about it more I'll just take it down.

Anyway, I wouldn't be surprised if no one liked it. Hehe. It's kind of retarded. Oh well.

Maybe I'll just revise _Lost_.

.. Oh right: Greetings people. :D Yes it's me SailorSolarsystem and whatever my other account's name is. I forgot. -cough-

Yeah that's it. I'll be posting the next chapter.. once I get my lazy ass off of Final Fantasy VII and decide to type something. ... Don't hold your breaths.

And, in case anyone got confused...

others: meaning those people with Chaos

they: sailor scouts

I couldn't bring myself to actually type their names. And I was going for the.. vaaaaagueeee them. -insert tacky mysterious music here-

I also apologize if you can't read the title of the story, maybe it's just a mass of symbols. But, for those of you who see these swirly flowy shapes, it's a.. not so well-known language in India called Telugu. It just happens to be my second language, and I figured, 'what the heck' and made the story title are ...cool.

Toodles.


End file.
